Love in Zombie Apocalypse
by TheShortGiraffe
Summary: When in a Zombie Apocalypse, you never expect there to be love. Well lucky Konan finds it in 8 men. Well this will be fun for her, to deal with Love and Zombies. Lets begin.


**Yay i'm starting a new story! **

**this one is one Konan THE MOST EPICEST CHARACTER IN NARUTO!**

**hem…I don't own naruto, so read!**

To Konan, it seemed fake. Unreal to her.

But since the outbreak of the its been…..weird.

The Government lied to everyone, they said they weren't anything on people.

What bullshit!

They tested on people, the dead people and some alive. Trying to bring the dead back to life and give the already alive people super strength.

But instead, the testing made the dead into flesh eating zombies, same for the alive sadly.

_'You'd think they would know the movies?'_

Thought Konan as she leaned against a wall inside a grocery store.

She sighed remembering the events and moved a piece of blue, yes blue, hair out of her face.

Its been five months anise the outbreak had started in America, soon it was affecting other countires and states.

Konan had been on her own for 2 months. Her parents died and became one of them. She still remembers the moments when _she _had to be the one to kill them.

**.:flash back:.**

_Konan laid on her bed on a early morning._

_her parents had been down stairs making brunch (breakfast and lunch) for them all._

_"I'm so hungry!" Complained Konan as she stood up to see what the hustle was, she was listening to her head phones so she couldn't hear much going on anywhere._

_When she came downstairs she saw her mom leaning over the counter her back facing Konan._

_Konan walked over to her and unplugged one head phone "Hey mom whats taking so long to make dinner?" She asked._

_All her mom did was grunt and Konan raised a eyebrow. _'Well that was new' _she thought to herself. She tapped her mom on the shoulder lightly. Konan was a gentle girl around her family._

_Her mother moaned and turned around slowly. Konan's orange eyes widened and she stepped back form her mom._

_Her mother had pale green skin and striking full white eyes, no pupils at all! "M-m-mom?" Konan called her quietly. The girl knew what her mother was, but she didn't want to admit it at all. Blood dripped from her mother's mouth. She stepped toward Konan who stepped back._

'How did this happen?' _thought Konan as she shrieked and ducked over to her counter on the other side. Her mom tried to grab her again as Konan ducked again._

_"MOM!" Konan yelled as tears started to swell in her eyes. She couldn't hurt her mom, she came back to start a healthy relationship for her family since she been a rude girl to them and went to Japan to college. She couldn't hurt her for she was scared and now cared about her family. If she was the 15 year old girl who was a bad kid she wouldn't hesitate to kill this…Thing!_

_A shot gun rang off in the house and her mothers head employed from it. The body fell to the ground with a big THUMP._

_Konan fell to her knees sobbing at what happened. A hand went on her shoulder and she looked up to see her dad. She was shocked her own dad killed his own wife!_

_"D-d-dad?" She stuttered out and her father helped Konan up. "Get some good clothes and pack some stuff, were leaving the house." And Konan went as she was told._

**.:End Flashback:.**

The bluette shock her head trying to forgot that day, or month. After her and her father left the house the survived for one month but her dad got bitten and she had to kill him before he turned.

Now, she didn't even remember them, only the Zombie part of them.

Ignoring those sad thoughts she grabbed her bag from the ground and sighed again. She stuffed some food into the bag as she went down the aisles.

Konan was 22, would be a Junior in college right now if the outbreak didn't happen.

She fixed her blue hair into a messy bun, slipping her white flower clip into her hair to keep it up. She kept the flower for a sign of hope, that things would get better. No more killing and trying to surveyor these creatures.

Konan zippered up her black hood over her gray tank top. Pulled up her black skinnies and combat boots she seemed a ok.

The injuries on her arms and legs seemed to have healed up. Except one injurie that would stay there for what seemed to be foreve.

No it wasn't a bite mark, she hasn't been bitten yet surprisingly.

The wound came from another alive person. She thought the person was a punk zombie and aimed to kill it form behind out in anger but the 'zombie' man caught her off time and slashed at her arm, which was holding her metal pole.

The pole feel to the ground and Konan grabbed her arm in pain. The man realized what he had down to her and apologized saying "Forgive me for attacking you, to pay my debt i'll help protect you until it gets better." Konan chuckled at remembering '_You'd think i would be the one apologizing for attacking him first.'_

The wound did heal better but the man stayed with her. They gotten to know each other like brother and sister and stayed with each other.

This man was outside the moment guarding the area as she stocked up on food and water.

" Uhh…to much spoiled food!" Konan complained as she walked down aisles searching for good food. She came to the candy bar section and rummaged through for not expired stuff.

Sadly, the girl didn't notice the man behind her staring at her hungrily and it limped over to her quietly. Thats one thing Zombies learned, they learned to become quiet when approaching food.

it was about to grab her hair when a sharp object was thrown at its head, crushing it. Konan looked up from the bottom section startled and turned around to have the now deader person fall on her.

She shrieked and pushed it off her quickly.

"I told you to watch out for them in here." Came a cool collective voice of a strong man.

Konan sighed and looked at him with a emotionless face, just like his. She learned not to dwell on emotions with him but she did have the power to bring out the child like man out of sometimes.

"I know, i just got distracted…" She told him not making eye contact with him out of embarrassment. "You got distracted by looking at food, thats saying something." He told her smirking a bit.

She looked at him seeing his gray ringed eyes looking at her orange ones. The piercings on his face glistened in the light of the flash light he had pointed at the ground. He had piercings on his nose, ears, and lips, like Konan.

He wore a lose leather jacket and black v neck shirt with plain black pants, he was trying to blend in with the dark but it was to with his bright orange messy orange hair. A shot gun laid against his back and a metal bat was in his hands.

"Come we gotta go, I finally found a working phone so i called some people to come here and pick us up." The orange haired man said as he started to walk outside followed by Konan.

They rested against the wall outside sipping the same water bottle, to save water.

A scream was heard from across the street and a girl came bounding out a corner chased by Zombies.

Before Konan could utter a word to her partner a Hummer came bounding behind the Zombies, running them over. It didn't stop though when the Zombies were gone. It kept going. And going. Even to the point of touching the girl and running her over to.

The car came to a halt in front of them, almost touching them too. Konan was shocked at what happened and looked into the car only to see no one was there. She was about to ask why until her partner grabbed her and dragged to the passenger side where two men were.

One man was tanned fairly dark with shaggy brown hair with piercing green eyes. He had tattoo of stitches on his hole body it seemed. The man wore a gray jacket and black t-shirt with "F***k Off!" on it. Normal baggy jeans and a sledge hammer in his hands. A gun was easily seen sticking out his pockets pants.

This man was a bite creepy to Konan so she averted her eyes to see a man opposite of the other.

He had pale white skin with white hair and pinkish reddish eyes. He wore a light grate wife beater that was covered in blood. A necklace dangled from his neck with a circle inside a triangle attached to it. He to had on black skinny jeans with combats boot but they were dark green not black like Konans. His weapon of choice was weird though. It was a pole with three red long knives on it.

The orange haired man stepped in front of Konan a bit, she guessed they weren't good friends with each other.

The albino pointed his staff at us and smirked "Well if it isn't Pein? How goes it leader?" The man asked chuckling.

The other man slapped his forehead and mumbled "He just called us five minutes ago you retarded fool. "Now lets get going before more of the dead comes." Tan man said as he got in the back seat.

Albino man batted his hand Tan man and said "Ok Ok Kakuzu don't get your fucking man hood in a twist." He then got into the drivers seat.

Konan was about to sit in the back when Pein grabbed her and dragged her to the front, she sat in the middle of Albino and Pein. Squished in between them she grunted in annoyance.

Albino man chuckled at her and looked down at her. "So who be the hot chick?" He asked Pein, not looking at him but down Konans shirt as she moved about trying to get comfortable.

Konan heard him and said "Its Konan, You?" Albino man smirked and said "Hidan" and started to on starting the car.

The bluette took this as to ask Pein where he met this people. "Pein, how do you know these men?" She asked him quietly for they wouldn't hear her. He stiffened a bit but looked down at her. "There in my gang." He said quietly back to her. _'He seems ashamed of it….why?' _She asked her self. She was about to ask hat was wrong but the car jolted forward.

Konan almost went through the window at the jolt but hidden had placed his arm over her chest to keep her in place.

He chuckled and said "Its called a seatbelt, chikkie." She was going to yell at him but noticed where his hand was. Her eye twitched with annoyance.

His hand was resting against her chest.

on her left boob.

She went red with anger at him and jabbed her finger into one eye and grabbed his nose. She pulled his nose and he yelled in pain as she pulled his face into the steering wheel of the car.

"Stupid ass per!" She yelled at him as she crawled to the back seat fuming.

Pein smirked in amusment.

Kakuzu snickered at Hidan for getting caught off guard by a girl.

Hidan was in pain holding his nose and eye yelling curses.

After a couple of seconds Hidan started the car again and went down the road like a idiot.

**Ok let me just say, Konan is paired up with all Akatsuki, mostly a triangle between Pein Konan and Hidan lol**

**yes, Zombies….i hope i did good on it!**

**and does my grammar suck? If does so sorry!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! i wont write a new chapter until 5 or 3 reviews!**


End file.
